<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Torrent by AroAceMess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185170">Torrent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AroAceMess/pseuds/AroAceMess'>AroAceMess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>WTFock | Skam (Belgium)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bad Friends, Boy Squad, Broerrrs - Freeform, Coming Out, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jens you are better than this I’m sorry, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rated teen for language, angst with no comfort, implied sobbe, the boy squad ain’t shit, trigger warning mention of suicide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:54:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AroAceMess/pseuds/AroAceMess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A little ranty angst piece of a worst case scenario for robbe coming out to the boys that I found in my drafts. Written right after the night club clip where he catches Britt and sander kissing. </p>
<p>He’s stood infront of them, infront of these boys who call themselves his brothers, split lip plaster on his temple and he can’t fucking recognise them. ‘I tried to kill myself last night you know, almost threw myself off a bridge. You were all too busy chasing pussy to even notice I’d left the club.’ His eyes are shut, he hopes they have the decency to look ashamed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Torrent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In case you didn’t see it in the tags trigger warning for reference to suicide and the homophobic attack </p>
<p>This was a rant piece I either wrote after the nightclub scene or after the coming out the the group scene I can’t remember which but I just found it and edited it to procrastinate classics work </p>
<p>Hope you’re all doing ok and re watching wtfockdown on the daily everyone say thank you wtfock team for getting us through these trying times. Enjoy this ranty garbage xx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He sleeps till noon on Sunday, he doesn’t really know what to do now. Sander had sent him a good morning message and he hadn’t even had the energy to block him before he fell back asleep. He was almost morbidly curios to how sander would explain his way out of this one. </p>
<p>But now it was noon and Jens and moyo and Aaron were finally up nursing hangovers (not even a message to ask if he’d gotten home ok) and were wanting to meet at the skate park again. The effort it took to drag himself out of bed and into clothes almost negated going at all but yet he found himself swinging his legs out of bed, still bruised and sore, to drag on clothes and leave the flat. </p>
<p>When he gets there he hears them before he sees them. Aaron waxing poetic about ambers tits in the neon lights, jens bragging about going down on two dancers at the same time, moyo regaling them in graphic detail about the girl he’d fingered in the bathroom. He feels kind of sick. </p>
<p>They don’t even acknowledge him when he pulls up just carry on until their tales are complete when moyo wheels on him with a ‘so did you get any last night bro, saw noor there nothing like fucking an ex am I right, might’ve removed the stick from your ass’ moyo fistbumps Aaron looking so fucking proud of himself and he almost vomits on the floor. He closes his eyes exhales sharply and looks at the sky. </p>
<p>He’s stood infront of them, infront of these boys who call themselves his brothers, split lip plaster on his temple and he can’t fucking recognise them. ‘I tried to kill myself last night you know, almost threw myself off a bridge. You were all too busy chasing pussy to even notice I’d left the club.’ His eyes are shut, he hopes they have the decency to look ashamed. ‘Not even a message to ask where I’d gone to, I checked, not a single fucking message.’ He can’t stop himself, anger and sadness building up to a boiling point spilling over and burning his mouth. </p>
<p>‘And do you want to know why I’ve been so distant lately? So much of a shit to you? It’s the fact that my own so called brothers care more about pussy and getting bitches to care about the fact that my moms in a psych ward and my dad was getting so bad I had to leave my own home.’ They’re silent, he doesn’t know wether this is better or worse, and his words echo around the empty park. </p>
<p>‘And not even two days ago I got beat up by a gang of homophobic assholes because I had the nerve to kiss a boy who can’t even seem to respect me himself out in the open, and then to literally add insult to injury my ex tells me no one will care if I’m gay because it’s 2019 when I’m carrying bruises that prove that’s not fucking true and one of my so called best friends still calls people fags as an insult!’ He’s heaving in heavy breaths and he still can’t bring himself to look at them ‘and then to top it all of the boy who tells me he loves me goes and kisses his ex maybe a half a day later, so tell me ‘brothers’ is there even a slight reason why I might’ve been so uptight lately?’ He finally looks at them and they’re all staring at him with blank looks of shock. </p>
<p>‘Go on then one of you say something?’ None of them speak ‘not even you jens? Not even you?’ Jens looks at the ground and shuffles a little. He gets back on his skateboard ‘I don’t even know what I expected, fuck you guys, fuck your sexist homophobic bullshit and fuck you pretending to be my friends.’ He kicks off pulling his phone out his pocket calling Milan. </p>
<p>At least the family he was going home too wouldn’t fuck with him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can say in retrospect good job boy squad you obviously handled this a lot better than sad post night club me envisioned you doing and also big apologies to my man Jens you are so much better than this sweetie </p>
<p>Have a great day/night hope you’re all safe sane and well and lockdown isn’t kicking you’re ass xx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>